Kingdom Hearts 2: Broken Destiny
by BlackSpiderman 4
Summary: AU. What-If. What if Roxas had lost to Xion at the end of 358/2 Days? The story of Kingdom Hearts 2 is dramatically altered as a result and will never be the same again!


_God I'm inspired!_

Sora: Dear god...

Roxas: Hold me!

Xion: What's everyone so worried about?

Sora: Adam just got an idea!

Xion: So?

Roxas: Be VERY afraid...

_Quite frankly it's a What-If for your information and it's based off a fanon I saw sometime back and now I feel I can write it and give it justice._

_Anyway, I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Disney and Square own this awesome series!_

It wasn't supposed to happen and yet it did.

Roxas watched in awe as Xion walked off the clock tower and turned around to face him.

"Your next Roxas. I have to make you a part of me too."

A dark wind and purple lighting swirled around the replica of Sora made from his memories of Kairi as she held her hand out to envelop herself in the wind.

"Don't you see? This is why I was created."

"Xion!" Roxas cried as the wind dissipated leaving a figure that looked like Xion but with an upside down Nobody symbol adorning her forehead and looked like the boy Roxas has been seeing in his dreams.

Xion held out her right hand behind her and called the black wind to surround them and when it left Roxas looked around and noticed they were in the bizarre room in Wonderland with Xion standing in front of the same machine Roxas placed in Argabah.

"So that's what they were being used for! To power Xion up so she could beat me!" Roxas thought as a bright light enveloped Xion and when it faded the machine was destroyed and Xion gained a large sword and wings.

Thinking quickly Roxas rushed to the table and jumped his way up to meet Xion but she anticipated his move and spred her wings to fly above Roxas before using Sora's power and unleashed her version of Sonic Blade which Roxas barely managed to avoid.

"Xion! Stop this! I don't want to fight you!" Roxas pleaded trying to break through to Xion but she remained silent as her onslaught of Sonic Blade continued with Roxas being hit a few times as he couldn't bring himself to attack his best friend but after a few more rounds Roxas came to the inevitable conclusion.

"I have to fight her, maybe if I defeat her she'll go back to normal!" Roxas smiled inwardly at his theory and proceeded to call on Kingdom Key and fight Xion full out and while he was still weak from Xion draining his power Roxas began to push Xion back forcing her to change up her tactics and fight him on the ground.

After awhile Roxas struck a finishing blow and Xion's wings evaporated into dust but she only rasied her hand calling on the black wind again and sent them to the crater that once was Oogie's mansion in Halloween Town.

From that point on Roxas held a constant advantage over Xion as she she used all of Sora's moves on Roxas who avoided them with little difficulty and even she transported them to Argabah inside the lamp chamber where Roxas placed the device he managed to beat back Xion who couldn't understand where this power had come from.

Xion used Ars Arcaium with her four huge swords to which Roxas only glided out of her range making her attack useless.

Landing on his feet Roxas tried once more to break through to Xion. "Xion! I know your in there! Snap out of it!"

Xion only responded by jumping into the air to dive bomb Roxas who dodge rolled out of the way. "You only left me with one choice Xion. Looks like I have to defeat you if I want to restore you to normal!" He shouted as he unleashed his own version of Ars Arcaium and pounded Xion and watch as her armor faded and fell to her knees.

Roxas kept his distance as a black wind flowed into Xion who lifted into the air and held her head as if in pain before releasing the wind and during the transportation Roxas swore he could see Xion but as he rushed to her he was surrounded by buildings but the odd thing was he was standing on thin air!

Testing the "floor" Roxas saw it was stable but he turned around and saw that Xion had grown to giant size and wielded two long giant swords to accommodate her size growth.

(Put on Vector To The Heavens for full effect)

This is where things started taking a turn for the worse as Roxas attacked Xion's stomach which was the only place he could reach while Xion countered with attacks that sent shockwaves everywhere knocking Roxas off balance or sending him flying. Finally Xion spoke but it was reverbed and almost sounded demonic.

"It's over Roxas!" Xion shouted as he saw a ring of yellow light engulf him.

It was like his entire non-existant being was on fire! All the power he had to show before was sapped away from him in the previous three bouts with her and as the attacked finished Roxas was unable to stand as it hurt to even lift his finger much less his keyblade.

That's when the glass supporting him gave way and he fell to the ground and the giant Xion returned to her normal size and look.

Roxas looked up weakly at his once best friend as she stared into his blue eyes and if he could feel emotions he would be feeling fear.

"Xion...You don't have to do this...It's not too late...we can help fix you.

Xion looked at Roxas and she started to hold her head in pain as if trying to fight an invisible force that was trying to control her.

"I won't do it! Roxas is my best friend!" She shouted as she fell to her knees and began to cry.

Roxas smiled weakly at Xion. "That's it Xion...You can beat this..."

But it didn't last long as Xion stood up and stared at Roxas. "Roxas, you can help me...By merging with me to create a complete being!"

Roxas only stared at Xion in horror as Xion walked towards Roxas and the last thing he saw was a bright light...

(End VTTHS)

Namine's eye's widened as she felt what just happened. DiZ approached her and asked the obvious. "What has happened?" he asked sternly. "It's Roxas and Xion. They're gone."

DiZ only stared at her. "Then it looks like we must find another way to wake him." he said after a minute.

"No you don't understand! Without Roxas and Xion Sora will sleep forever and no one will remember him!" she said.

DiZ only sighed. "Is there any other way to wake him?"

"Maybe. But it's extremely risky and there's no grantee it will work. We have to find out what happened to them and if possible gather the memories we have already and I can try to create new ones to link to his existing ones but we'll something of Roxas and...her to base them off of."

She had already forgotten Xion.

Meanwhile at Where Nothing Gathers Saix was talking to Xemnas.

"Xion has completed her mission. Roxas is now part of her and we now have a complete replica of the keyblade master to gather hearts with."

Xemnas nodded his head. "Very good. Bring him here as we are in need of a new number thirteen."

"Very well." Saix said as he opened a corridor and departed leaving Xemnas alone.

"What a momentus day this is. We now have a new keyblade wielder to complete my Kingdom Hearts. I wonder how she feels..." He then disappeared as well to his chamber of repose to talk with the remains of the armor that resided there...

(Organization XIII's Theme)

Later all the remaining members appeared at Where Nothing Gathers to welcome a new member except Axel who was deep in thought. "How could this happen? First he runs off and now there's a new member? Something fishy's going on here and we're a LONG way from water..."

Xemnas then appeared in the tallest chair.

"Good tidings friends. Due to the departure of our dear Roxas, a new member has been found to take his place in his absence until he returns."

A hooded figure walked up to the center of the platform beneath the chairs and lowered their hood revealing eyes of a most deep blue, brown spiky hair and was a VERY familiar face to Axel.

"Meet our new number thirteen...

Sora. The Key Of Destiny."


End file.
